Charlie talking about Mt Horizon and stuff
by hannahibiersack
Summary: re-upload from old account.


I suppose all parents are annoying…. Not all of them lie though…. My mum did….. She lied…. Lied about who my dad is! God I hate that man as well. My step dad. Let's just call him Bruce for now. Not that that's his name… I won't tell you his name though. He'll be mad. He's the one that triggered mum leaving MT horizon…. Cause he was giving her shit! Then she had our problems to deal with. See I go to a school full of troubled teens, I am one I suppose. I just don't have much of a reason compared to Shelby and Scott. They were both sexually abused by step parents. Then daisy attacked her dad…. Both her parents are alcoholics. Mum died in a car accident last year…. She didn't act like she cared though. I even went with her to the crematorium… we let her have some time. **Sophie was bang out of order then!** We still had to go by Mt horizon rules even though we were **off site** and daisy's mum **had just died!** However then Sophie told us her problems…. We kind of challenged her. I don't think she wanted to say….. and I don't think I should tell you guys…. Not yet anyway. That will come later in my tale.

See dad and Sophie got engaged last year at prom... She had already told him about her problems... It must have hit him hard... but he coped even though he was on drugs again... for his knee. But he got addicted. He didn't tell me but I could tell... I could just tell that something was not quite right. He was acting odd. So I told Sophie... and she tried to help him... he just wouldn't accept it... then. Eventually he got himself clean again. With sop hies help. We had the prom and everything was fine. I'm currently in my last year of school until I graduate and go off to collage or I might stay here at Mt horizon and work here... because I understand and I know what the kids here go through every day.

See ive been there... I've wanted to die...at the time there was no escape apart from not eating... cutting... burning... sometimes overdosing or getting drunk. I never actually attempted suicide though. I couldn't... I guess I just don't have the guts. I'm better now though. I guess Mt horizon did do the trick. Its fun here to... like we do normal lessons... but we also get to do fun outdoor activities such as rock climbing and hikes... some of the hikes last for a couple of weeks! But its fun... it gives us time to reflect and it means we get a break from social networking... I've had a bad experience.  
There was this bully... well a group of them really. Bullied me at home and at school... they did everything they could to make my life a living hell. Thats partly why I got dumped at mount horizon... but not the only reason... Mum and step dad were having frequent arguments... then mums work and everything. It got her so stressed... she started to take it out on me. So I got dumped at the place of her work. Mount horizon and I've been there ever since.

It's nice there to... there's people that know what I go through... Nice people... hot boys... yeah you get the jist. The teachers arnt bad to... like they've had there fair share of problems and they understand us. Unlike the teachers at my old school... they didn't understand a thing. They couldn't teach either...and we had way too much pressure on us.

But its better here... and I graduate in the summer... same time as Scott. We've been together since Shelby called it quits with him... They had a pretty major argument... He wasn't being straight with her and she wasn't to him... not really a good relationship in my opinion. Your meant to trust the other half... be able to tell them anything. No matter how bad it may be.. well that's how I see it. Anyway so. Alls going well... now. I suppose mum dumping me at Mt horizon was a good thing after all. I actually get something out of being here... well quite a lot... but I could go on for years explaining and... Guess what!

You know sophie cant have kids... she has endo... it causes her a lot of pain... sometimes. Anyway so her and peter are going to adopt! Its the closest to having kids of there own they can get... and because of dads drug history and sophies endo...they diddnt want to get someone else to have a baby of there blood for them... You know they want a chance of having a relativly normal child and with things like that... there can be some pretty severe complications as it's not the normal way and they want to beable to bring a child up... like dad was never aloud to bring up me... Mum was so protective and she had her husband to worry about... but thats another story... I guess. Im sure you'll hear it one day.


End file.
